Let's try
by skateguymlg
Summary: Set right after the events of Breezy. Finn realizes that his love for Princess Bubblegun is what got his arm back, but he has to try to forget her, because he knows they can never be together. Two years pass and he thinks he finally got over her, but then something unexpected happens. LEMON WARNING (FINISHED) Epilogue Added
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

Finn was staring at his arm, his heart full of joy and amazement. He started jumping around, happy, almost not believing he got his limb back. After a while he realized Breezy had been there the entire time. As a flower landed on her face she hugged it and took a final look at Finn before leaving.

He hadn't even realized she was the one that got her arm back. But to Finn, it was not Breezy's voice he heard. His ears had only caught the beautiful sound of Princess Bubblegum. He didn't know what had happened until he got home and put some thought into it. The flower needed happiness to stay alive, yet it was not happines he felt when he hallucinated PB. It was something stronger, something powerfull enough to make the flower grow huge and reassemble his arm. It was love. Breezy sung a song that had shown the young hero who he really loved, and thinking about her was enough to restore his limb.

"PB..." murmured Finn, as he was covered in his blankets. Her name brought back memories of when they had been together, and that hurt the hero. He knew that his little time with the princess was the happiest of his life, but that it would never happen again. Never. Why? Because she was too old? Once Finn believed that, but now he knew it wasn't just that. The princess was exactly that- a princess. It meant she had responsabilities. She had to protect her citizens. She loved them. But deep inside his heart Finn wanted her to put aside her responsibilities and think about him for once; realize he loves him back. And then he thought "Maybe she doesn't even love me…. Maybe that's why she never wanted me…. ". Finn wasn't a kid anymore, he knew that PB has slipped from his hands long ago, yet he still wondered "what if? ". What if they tried? And in that moment, his next thought proved he was now an adult. "I can't let her go. I can't have her. I can only live my life and try not to ruin our friendship. Eventually I will find someone….but never someone like her." And with that he finally closed his eyes.

It was the next morning. Finn woke up to the smell of Jake's cooking. He got up and realized he missed his hat. "Must've left it in the woods". And suddenly he knew that his hat was getting small anyway… and made him look childish.

"Sup bro."

"Hey Jake. Can i ask you something?"

"Yeah su….Dude! You got your arm back! That's great!"

"Yeah, it's cool and all but listen. I have some stuff to work out. I wanna get my mind off of it, sooo…. Wanna find a dungeon?"

"You know it!"

Two years. That much passed since Finn stopped seeing PB and started focusing on adventures. He got taller, stronger and most of all, smarter. But he hadn't really changed that much in his soul. He still was pretty much the same. Everything was going great until he got a phonecall in the middle of the night.

" Yeah.. Finn here…Who is it?"

"Finn, thank glob. I need you here now! Please Finn, something bad is going down."

Halfway through her message, Finn left his phone hanging and rushed out the door.

In less than a half an hour, Finn entered the castle and found PB's lab door blocked…and some demons trying to get in. Finn was strong, stronger than them, and he got rid of them easily. Then he broke the door and found PB unconscious. "She hadn't changed a bit…" Finn thought as he got close to her and tried to wake her up.

"Glob…mein head… Finn? You saved me! Oh i thought i was boned until you arrived."

"What were those demons doing here?" "I found an ancient artifact. And it seems to have belonged to them…. They didn't like me playing around with it"

"I'm just glad you're okay. I got really worried. I don't want to see you ever get hurt Princess..." Finn helped her to her feet, and PB seemed amazed by how sweet he was.

"Finn… why? Why didn't you come see me for nearly 2 years? I missed you….."

"I was busy. I have to keep all of Ooo safe, just like you have to protect your citizens. I wish I had time too see you, but I didn't want to distract you from your work. Besides, I didn't think you actually missed me."

"Finn, you are my hero. How could I not care about you…" she put her hands on his arms, feeling his muscles. She looked him in the eyes. He lost his hat, but somehow he looked better now. No, he wasn't a pretty kid no more, he was a handsome young man, tall and strong…mature. She lost herself in his beautiful green eyes, and put her hands around his shoulders. In response, Finn held her by the waist tightly and gazed upon her perfect face.

"I never stopped loving you, Princess. After all this time I can't stop thinking about you. I need to know…please, tell me…Do you feel the same now?"

"My hero, I always wonder if I would even be here withouth you. I always loved you… I always did, but I had a kingdom to rule, and I wanted to have time for you too. But now, as I look in your eyes I see I was wrong. Love comes always above all, and I… do love you."

Finn got closer and closer to her, until their lips connected. He kissed her so passionatelly, he kissed her like he waited years for this moment, and he did. The princess moaned as she lost herself in his arms and felt him take control if the kiss. He bit her lip, licked her tongue, everything to put as much passion into the moment.

And then the moment ended. The princess held Finn in her arms and he held her in his. They stood like this for a while until Finn finally talked.

"I suppose i have to go back now…"

"No. Stay with me, Finn. I am always so lonely, please sleep with me, I want you to hold me in your arms, hero."

"I would love to, but Jake…"

She interrupted him "Finn, you are an adult, you don't have to worry about Jake. I want to make up for lost time"

"Ok then, let's get some sleep"

And sleep they got;but only after they kissed, cuddled and kissed again. But they didn't go any further. Finn didn't want it to happen yet.

As they woke up, Finn felt as if his life was complete. He finally met his love after 2 long years and she loved him back.

"Finn, I have to tell you something."

"You can tell me anything princess."

"Finn, I love you, but i have a kingdom to rule. If we are to be together you have to promise me you won't get mad if we can't spend too much time together. That's how my last relationship ended, and I don't want it to happen again."

"You have my word, princess. Now excuse me, but I should REALLY get going. I will have some explaining to do to Jake."

He kissed PB once more and headed home.

After talking his way out of an argument with Jake, Finn wanted to get PB something as a gift. And the only person who knew her very well was Marceline. So, naturally, he went to her cave.

As the door opened Finn saw Marcy in a beautiful black dress, with the usual red boots.

"Nice looks Marcy. You headed to a party?"

"Nah. I just saw this dress and said 'Why not?'. But you ain't here to compliment me on the looks, right?"

"I need your help. I wanna buy PB a gift and you know best what to get her."

"Again coming to me for help with her, huh? You're an adult now you butt, and you still need help with girls?"

"You missunderstood. Me and PB are together now, I just wanna get her something she'll like."

"Well, why didn't you say so? When me and Bonnie were a couple…."

Finn interrupted her "Wait, what?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

"Umm, yeah, i thought you kinda figured it out on your own."

"But you and the princess don't even really like each other that much!"

"That's because our breakup wasn't really, let's say, civilized."

"How did you break up with her?"

"We really liked each other, but I hated how she was really busy and never had time to hang out with me. She said that was part of her responsibilities, I didn't understand at the time so I just ended it. Finn, there's something you need to know about Bonnie." Marceline seemed troubled. "She's been through a lot. Way more than anyone should go through. So please, if you really love her, take care not to betray her feelings for you. I know I did, and that made her so sad, I couldn't forgive myself." A tear formed beneath Marceline's eye. Finn never saw her cry before. 'She must've really liked her' Finn thought.

"It's okay Marcy, you don't need to say another word. I promise I will never hurt her...I love her." After hearing this, Marceline looked up and realized Finn really meant those words. She knew he would never do PB any harm.

"Ok, well since you're here anyway, I need you to do something for me. It's my dad's birthday, but he doesn't really want a party, so I figured I'd get him something anyway. Would you give him the gift for me?"

"Can't you just give it to him by yourself? I mean it's your dad!"

"Yeah, about that, I kinda broke dad's favorite painting and he won't let me get in the Nightosphere for two weeks."

"Okay, okay, I'll give him your gift. What is it anyway?"

"You know how he hates the way I changed the family's ax into a bass? Well i made a copy for him, only it's just an ax. Tell him it's the original, that way he'll feel better"

"Sure, let's just hope he won't suck my soul if he doesn't like it"

"Oh, you're funny now?" She smiled and went upstairs to get the gift. After he gave it to Finn she said goodbye and closed the door behind him. The boy arrived at the treehouse only to find it empty, except for B-mo. He drew a happy face on the wall, threw some bug milk on it, then said the words "Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum!".

The next moment he was in the Nightosphere. Chaos reigned around him as he set gaze upon Hunson's fortress. 'Been a while since I last visited' he thought. 'He should still recognize me'. As finn entered the house of the great demon lord, he heard screams of terrible pain. He entered a room where the sounds came from and saw Hunson in his demon form terrorizing a small demon.

"Hey, Marceline's dad, it's me, Finn!" Hunson turned around and came closer to the boy. He looked Finn straight in the eye, but the hero didn't flinch. Then he turned in his somewhat human form and started talking.

"Do you know how busy I am, kid? For disturbing you I should heave your head on a spike, right after I am done sucking your tasty soul. What in the world would you want that would require my attention?"

"I have something from Marceline. A gift for your birthday." Finn handed over the ax and watched as Hunson took it and gave Finn an angry look.

"She put the family ax in a mere mortal's hands? No matter, you will receive your punishment now for ever believing you would be worthy of even holding it!" He opened his large mouth and started sucking air, but then he stopped. He looked at Finn's scared face and couldn't hold it in anymore. He burst into laughter as Finn stared confused at him.

"Oh, I really got you there Finn. You're my daughter's friend, I can't suck your soul, altough it is tempting. Oh boy, you should've seen your face." Finn let out an awkward smile as Hunson just laughed on and on. After a while he was done, and patted Finn on the back.

"You can tell my daughter I love the gift. But for now, I have a question for you. Three demons have been reported missing, but that doesn't happen around here very often. And when it does, the demons are never found in the Nightosphere, but in Ooo. Have you heard anything of some demons back in your pity dimension?"

Finn took a while to think and then realized Hunson wouldn't be very happy if he knew the man in front of him killed the demons. "Nope, no demons or anything."

"Okay, I'll take your word for it. Regardless, demons only get out if they are after someone, and since they still haven't come back, it means that certain someone managed to get rid of them somehow. Whoever did that will be punished, I will make sure of it. You can go back now, say hi to Marceline for me. We don't get to talk to often... And you are always welcome here."

"Thank you sir, I'll be on my way now." As Hunson opened the portal and Finn got out of the Nightosphere he was still shocked. The demon lord said he would punish whoever is responsible for the dissapearance of his three slaves and that meant one thing only. He will eventually find the person responsible and that was Princess Bubblegum. Finn had to get to her as quick as possible before it was too late.

As soon as he got to the castle, Finn rushed in and found the princess's lab empty ."Hello Finn" a familiar voice greeted him.

The hero turned around." Peppermint Butler, tell me where is the princess?"

"She is out collecting ingredients for an experiment of hers. In the Cotton Candy forest, i think. Why are you in such a hurry Finn?"

"I'll explain it to you later, I gotta go now!" Finn exited through the gates and ran into the forest. He heard a beautiful voice singing. He followed it and found Princess Bubblegum collecting some herbs.

"Princess, I'm so glad you're okay." Finn put her hair behind her ear and kissed her. They hadn't been apart for more than a few hours, yet the kiss made it feel like they hadn't seen each other for years. The princess broke it and looked Finn in the eyes, confused.

"Why wouldn't I be? What's wrong Finn?"

"I need you to be careful for a while, princess. Those demons I saved you from, Marceline's dad wants revenge for them. He doesn't know we are responsible, but he will probably find out. So please, stay safe for a few days, okay?"

"I am not helpless Finn. Hunson won't hurt me, even if he realizes the demons came after me. I am the princess of the Candy Kingdom, and he won't dare lay a finger on me." She seemed proud and sure of what she just said.

"I am not so sure. At least do it for me, princess." Finn hugged her tightly.

"Okay, I'll try to keep safe for a bit, for you...my hero."

"That's all I'm asking." Finn kissed her once more. "Now, do you need any help with this stuff?"

"I got it, but thanks for asking. I'll be done in a couple of hours, could you come visit me then? I have a gift for you."

"Yeah, of course I'll come see you." Finn kissed her on the forehead as she let out a slight blush and then headed for the treefort. He didn't know what to do all this time, he just wanted to meet his love again and feel her lips pressed against his. As he was thinking about the princess, he heard a noise at the treefort. It came from inside. He opened the door slowly and felt heat come from upstairs.

"Hello? Who's up there?" The heat came closer and closer, until Finn finally realised who it was. 'Flame Princess' he thought.

"Hi Finn!"


	3. Chapter 3

Finn wanted to respond, but his words didn't come out. He was amazed. Amazed by how much Flame Princess had changed over the course of only two years. She was more beautiful than ever, and seeing her awakened an old spark in Finn's heart. But it was just that- an old spark. The hero didn't feel what he once felt for FP, his heart belonged to someone else now, and he was not one to betray the trust of those he loved. Eventually he opened his mouth.

"How long have you been here?"

"I just arrived." Finn saw through her lie. If she just arrived there would be a small trail of fire leading to the door.

"I thought you were too busy to leave the kingdom. What changed?"

~2 years ago, one day after Finn got his arm back

Finn was heading towards the Fire Kingdom. He was gonna ask Flame Princess once more if she had any feelings left for him. He had to know for sure. At least that's what he told himself. Deep inside he knew the princess already rejected him. But this time he wanted it to go smooth. He had an idea. He would take FP out of the kingdom for a walk, show her the places where they used to stay when they were together, and then ask her. 'What could go wrong?' he thought.

Finn found himself before the guards.

"What is your purpose in the kingdom?"

"I just wanna take the princ….king out for a walk."

"You may pass." The guard then put his arm on Finn's shoulder and said "Just saying, you're probably wasting your time buddy."

Finn didn't understand what he meant so he just moved on. Inside the palace he found the Flame Princess sitting on the throne with CB at her side.

"Hey Princess, you've been spending a lot of time here, when's the last time you got out and did something fun?"

"Finn you know I don't have time for fun. I have a kingdom, and it doesn't run itself." FP seemed a bit angry at Finn.

"Yeah, but you need some time to relax, you know? Wanna come with me for a walk?" Finn still thought he had a chance.

FP sighed. "Finn, I once loved you so much, maybe I still do, I'm not sure. But that's why I will make this very clear. You and I, can be no more. I am the ruler of the most powerfull kingdom of Ooo. As much as I would like to have time for myself, I simply have too much to worry about. Please, Finn, understand, I am too busy right now. Maybe when times change….." Finn walked out of the palace. He didn't want to hear the rest of it. He felt his world shattering around him. 'Too busy…'. Those two words ringed in his head.

This was the last time Finn had seen the Flame Princess.

~the present

FP took some time to look him over, just like he did, then answered.

"I am no longer ruler over the kingdom"

"Your father escaped again?"

"No, nothing like that happened. It took me a while to realize, my honesty policy, it wasn't working. Not necessarily because people didn't accept it, I could always make them accept it. It just… damaged the kingdom. Things weren't working out, it's really hard to explain."

"You don't need to explain it. I think I know what happened. You couldn't take the pressure. You wanted to quit, so you found a fitting, less-evil member of your family and put him in charge. Am i right?"

FP seemed stunned that Finn had figured it all out by himself. "Yeah, I put ny brother in charge. And now I come here because I have nowhere else to go. I need you, Finn. I want us…" she grabbed his hands "…to be again." Then she pressed her lips against Finn's.

The hero felt all the old feelings pass through him again. He missed feeling the warmness of FP, he missed feeling her. But then he remembered he didn't truly love her. He thought he did, but seeing Bubblegum's image in his mind reminded him he couldn't breake her heart. So he quickly pulled away.

"No, Flame, I can't go through with this."

"You.. you don't love me anymore?" What looked like a tear formed on her face.

"I am seeing someone right now. Someone I really care for, just like I cared for you. And I can't do this to her. Please, don't cry."

"It's fine…. it's just that… part of the reason I left the Fire Kingdom was…. to be with you… Now that I know you're with someone, where will I stay?"

Finn felt guilt strike through his heart, making him feel like a terrible person.

"I know. I could fix up your house I made a few years back! That way you would be relatively close!" She still seemed pretty sad.

"Yeah, I guess… Can I at least spend the night here?"

Finn didn't see no harm in it. "Yeah, I'll just take the couch tonight. You can sleep on my bed." Finn looked at the clock. "I really gotta go now, make yourself confortable!" With that, Finn ran out of the treefort towards the Candy Kingdom.

The door to the lab was half-open.

"Princess? You in here?"

She was standing at her desk, working on something.

"Just gimme a minute to finish this… aaaand, done!" Princess Bubblegum stood up, holding a large object with both of her hands. It was a sword. She kneeled and held the sword up for the hero to see.

"This is the gift I promised you. I made it myself. It is made of a material 10 times stronger than steel. It is nearly impossible to break it. I figured it was time you got a new one. Go ahead, pick it up." Finn didn't hesitate.

The hero looked at the sword very closely. The handle was made of diamonds, yet it was comfortable to hold. The sword itself was not that heavy, yet it drew blood at the slightest touch. It was beautiful to look at, yet it moved as fast as a blink of an eye.

"Princess, this is the best gift anyone has ever given me. How could I ever repay you?"

"You deserve it Finn. You are my hero after all." She moved in and carefully grabbed the sword, putting it down. Then she let herself into Finn's arms, kissing him, giving him a taste of her sweetness.

"On second thought, I know just the way to repay you…" Finn moved his lips across the princess' neck, making her moan while she held him by his hair. She made the next move, taking Finn by surprise by taking his shirt off. She was so fascinated by how muscular he had gotten, his body toned out and perfect. She was touching his chest and letting out moans as he bit her lip. Eventually Finn helped hare out of her dress leaving her only in underwear and bra. He stared at her for a while. It was the first time he had seen her like this, and he almost thought he was dreaming. But soon enough Bubblegum smiled and put her hands around his pants. Finn felt adrenaline flow through his veins as the pincess brought down his jeans. They were both almost naked now, but it didn't take long for them to continue what they started.

Bubblegum jumped on Finn and put her legs around him while she moved her kisses lower and lower. She was about to take the next step, when Finn interrupted her.

"Princess, we shouldn't do this."

"What do you mean, Finn?"

"We've barely been together for a couple of days. Maybe we should wait a little bit longer before we do IT. To make it more special, you know?"

"I'm impressed Finn. You really are a thoughtful boyfriend." Finn liked hearing her call him that.

They didn't bother putting their clothes back on. They had the warmth of each other's body.

Finn kissed her one more time on the forehead before they both closed their eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Finn woke up only to find himself alone in the bed. 'Guess she had something important to do' he thought.

"Morning, Finn." He looked at the door and saw Bubblegum holding a plate filled with tasty looking food. "It's pretty late, you know? Don't worry I called Jake already" That reminded Finn he left Flame Princess alone to explain herself to Jake when he got home.

"Thanks for the food and all, but I really gotta go home. Got some unfinished business to settle."

The princess looked at him a little confused. "Okay, I got a really busy day ahead of me anyway, so that's probably for the best." She put the plate down and leaned in to kiss him. "See you."

Finn arrived at the treefort and found an angry Jake playing B-mo.

"Sup, Jake."

"You left me alone with your ex! It was really awkward, you know! Anyways I helped her settle in her old crib since you were off doing whatever with Bubblegum. Marceline came looking for you too earlier. She said she really needs to talk with you about something. She seemed serious too. You should go talk to her."

Finn lifted an eyebrow. "Ok, just need to put something in my mouth first, and get changed up."

When he was done he put the sword Bubblegum gave him in his backpack and left for Marceline's cave. When he got there he knocked on the door. The vampire opened it quickly and gave Finn a death stare.

"You're cheating on Bonnie already?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not that type of guy!"

"I saw Flame Princess when she entered your house. Then you arrived and she only left in the morning! Don't lie to me, I'll know!"

"I swear Marceline, I didn't do anything with Flame! I just told her she can stay the night at the treefort, but I didn't even sleep there last night. I would never do that to Bubblegum, I love her too much to even think about ruining what we have!"

Marceline looked at Finn skepticaly, then calmed down a little. "Okay. Maybe I was wrong. You're obviously not lying, you wouldn't know to hide it if you would"

"Since I'm here, I need your help with something, and you do owe me a favor. Me and PB had a little incident and I ended killing a few of your father's demons. Now he vows to get whoever did it soooooooo... maybe you can smooth talk him out of it. He doesn't know it was us yet, or maybe he does by now, I'm not sure."

"I already told you, I can't go back to the Nightosphere for like two weeks."

"I already sorted things out with your dad. He said you can go back anytime."

Marceline seemed surprised to hear this. "Okay then, maybe I'll talk to my dad about it. You can tell PB he won't go after her. I think he wouldn't do it if he knew it was her anyway."

"Oh, I didn't tell her."

"What?"

"I didn't want her to freak out, okay?"

"Finn, you're supposed to tell her everything, without holding any secrets back. That's how relationships work. Otherwise you will lose her trust."

"I still think I made the best decision, but don't worry, I'll try to tell her everything from now on" Finn then headed for the door, and thought about exploring a dungeon, since his girlfriend said she was pretty busy. He felt good for calling the princess his 'girlfriend', it made him more confident.

Before getting out of Marceline's house, the vampire held his arm and opened her mouth "I might've met with Flame Princess before you arrived...and I might've hurt her a little."

Finn looked angrily at her. "Why would you do that?" he screamed.

"At the time I still thought you were cheating on PB, sorry. Anyway she left crying so maybe you should go speak to her." Marcy gave him a poker face as he ran off.

'Marcy has a really short temper' he thought. In about ten minutes he arrived at his ex's old house. She wasn't inside, but the house was all lit up, so she wasn't far away.

"You came to scream at me too?" He turned around only to see Flame standing on the edge of a hill. He walked slowly towards her, then realised her intentions. Below the cliff was a lake. She was trying to kil herself buy jumping down.

"I'm really sorry about Marceline. She is known to go off every once in a while. Don't hold it against her. I don't think she really ment the things she said." He came closer and closer to her as he spoke.

"I thought... I thought if I left the Fire Kingdom everything would go back to normal. I thought you would take me back. Now I'm all alone, with no friends. I have nothing to live for..." she said as she looked down to the water, seeing her reflection in it.

"You know it's not true. Marcy just thought I was cheating on PB. Nobody hates you. She already said to me she was sorry, I promise. You can hang with me and Jake anytime you want. Even PB and Marceline." He looked at her and saw noone of his words were getting to her. She already made up her mind. Then she put one foot over the lake. And fell down.

In a heartbeat Finn jumped on the edge and tried to grab her hands. He thought she was lost until he felt heat around his hands. He managed to cath her before it was too late.

"Let me go Finn, this is what I want!" she said with tears in her eyes.

"You don't know what you want!" he screamed his lungs out as he lifted her up. She was lying on the ground, crying and Finn just stared at her and felt sorry. Sorry for her. He remembered how much he loved her, and cared for her, and know she thought he still has these feelings.

"Look at me Flame." He took her head in his arms and made her look up. "What we had was special, and you will always be my first girlfriend. But I'm not the only one you will ever find. There are other guys out there, you don't have to throw your life away just because you can't get the first one you meet. If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, or just a friend to see, you can always come to me, and I'll be there for you." And this time, it seemed that the words actually got to her. Her tears stopped flowing and she finally opened her mouth.

"You're right Finn. I almost did a stupid thing. And if you wouldn't have been here maybe I'd be dead. You saved me again." She got up and walked towards the house. "So... see you soon, okay?"

"Of course, princess. You can count on it." Finn gave her a friendly smile and headed back to the treefort. He made himself dinner, since Jake was at Lady's and then just played B-mo for a while. "Why am I sitting here when I could be out adventuring?" he said to himself. He got the sword PB gave him and headed out to find a dungeon. When he was in the forest he heard a man sighing heavily. He looked over in the direction in the sound and saw someone carrying a huge bag. After he got a closer look at him he realised it was the Grass Wizard.

"Hey, dude, wait up!" Finn spoke loud enough for the wizard to hear him.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" he said giving him a not so friendly look.

"You got another one of those grassy swords?"

"Nope, that one was very rare." After he said those words the bag broke and about two dozen grass swords flew out of it.

"You were saying?" Finn asked ironically.

"Fine, just take one and leave, I don't have time to get beat up again!" Finn picked a sword he thought was larger than the other, and left. 'Hope it ends up getting you dead' the wizard thought as he chanted a few wizardry words. After Finn was out of hearing range the wizard laughed histerically and spoke "I cursed that sword specially for him. It will slowly turn him evil, and then he will be alone, with all his friends against him!"


	5. Chapter 5

Finn was holding the Grass Sword in his hands as he walked up a hill. At the top there was a rock big enough so he could sit on it. As he sat he looked closer at the blade and felt something strange. He thought it was really weird because he couldn't understand what was wrong, but somehow he liked this sword better than the last one.

Suddenly he heard some shouts. They were coming from the marauders' camp. He got up and headed towards their encampment. The closer he got the louder the shouts became until he finally saw what was happening. A group of warriors was standing in front of the marauders' camp and the two sides were arguing.

"This land belonged to my father and his father before him." that looked like the warrior leader. "Leave while you still can or you'll be getting the sharp end of my axe tonight!"

The marauder leader spoke up. "We can't go back now and you know it. That princess now lives in our old valley. We wouldn't even be here if that boy didn't tell us to leave!" He noticed Finn. "There he is right there. Hey, Finn, boy, come down here and fix this mess that you made."

Finn aproached the men. "I didn't tell you to move here. I just asked you to leave the valley. So now you can either pack up and find a new place or share this land with these guys."

"That ain't happening!" The warrior leader seemed angry. "We are the rightful owners and we get to decide!"

All the men just starded screaming at each other again. 'I don't have time for this crap.' Finn thought. 'Maybe I should just let them fight it out.' Then he took one more look at them and realized they will be arguing for a long time before they get to fighting. 'They're like a bunch of kids.'

"If y'all think you have any right to be here you'll have a surprise when you….huuugghh!"

A green sword came out from the warrior leader's abdomen. Then, as he was passing out, the sword magically formed itself around the killer's arm. "Now you can stop arguing. The marauders stay. I don't care where you others go, but it better be far from here."

"You…monster! You'll pay for this!" The warriors grabbed their lifeless leader's body and left.

The marauder leader took a moment and finally spoke. "Glob, Finn. You didn't have to go and do that."

"Well you didn't have to go and bother me either." Finn left, and many feelings surrounded him, mainly of regret. 'Why the Gob did I do that ? I just took someone's life for no reason!' Before he went home he took a swim in the lake to clear his thoughts, but he still couldn't figure out why he did what he did. The sword controlled his arm before, but now Finn acted on his own and he did a very bad thing.

When he finally arrived at home he found Jake cooking dinner. It was good to see him since he hardly visited anymore. "Sup Jake"

"Hey, bro! What you been up to today?"

"Well, I did get my sword back so that's cool! But something really weird happened today…" he didn't know if he should tell Jake or not.

"What is it?" Jake just finished cooking and setting up the table.

"Uhmm…." He thought for a bit and something told him Jake didn't need to know about the warrior. "Flame Princess hit on me. He he he… Yeah, guess she still likes me after all this time. But I turned her down. I love PB now and nothing can change that."

Jake eyed him suspiciously, but then laughed. "I knew my bro was a chick-magnet. Ha ha! You did the right thing man, cheating is not cool. Well, let's eat now, the monster in my belly is hungry!"

After dinner Jake looked out the window. "Hey, man, it's still pretty early, why don't we throw a party like in the old days?"

The thought of a party actually sounded good to Finn. "Yeah, dude, let's do it. You invite everybody and I'll get the place ready! Oh and don't call Bubblegum!"

"Why not man, you guys had a fight or something?"

"Naw, Jake, she's just busy's all. I really dont wanna disturb her with a party."

The dog nodded and said "Okay, your call"

In about an hour, all the guests arrived, even Flame Princess. Finn wanted to keep a close eye on her, to make sure she was back to normal.

"Allright everybody, let's get WASTED!" After Jake said that he suddenly looked at Finn and realized what he just said in front of him. "Uhmm… I mean, let's party! Yeah!"

Finn was having a blast when Marceline came up to him. "Hey, weenie. You see what Jake is doing, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Finn, you're 18 now, but you're holding orange juice in your hand, while everyone else is drinking beer. You're Jake's little brother and he doesn't want you to grow up. C'mon Finn, don't you wanna taste it at least?"

Finn took a while to consider, and then said. "I can't drink here, Jake will freak out. Maybe you could… get me some beer and come outside?"

"So that's your way of getting me alone? Hmmm, okay, I'll do it!" She laughed and glided away.

Finn blushed "No, I didn't mean…" but she was already gone.

Later, Finn was behind the treehouse sitting on an old sofa. 'Why is she taking so long?" But then she arrived holding two bottles in her hands. "What the Grod, Marcy, I can't drink all that!"

"It's your first time so it's got to be big. Don't worry, you'll be fine." She opened a bottle and handed it over to Finn. "Here, take a sip!"

Finn grabbed the bottle hesitantly, and drank a little. "I don't think this is going to work Marcy!"

About half an hour later, Finn finished the first bottle and was opening up the second. "And then …*burp*… I kicked him right in his face…*burp*. Pretty cool, right Marcy? Uhhmm… Marcy?" Marceline left about 10 minutes ago, but at this point Finn was too drunk to notice. "Oh well, guess I'll finish it off by myself." Then he took another sip.

Behind him someone was walking closer and closer. "Uhmm… didn't expect to see you here, Finn." The boy turned around to see who it was.

"Oh, hi Flame. Want a drink?"

"I'm kind of made of fire Finn, so, no but thank you." She sat down next to him and picked up the empty bottle from the ground. "You drank it all by yourself?"

"Deeeern sure! Say, how are you not melting the bottle right now?"

"Oh, I've learned to control my heat. I could practically touch you right now and you wouldn't hurt at all! Look!" She put the bottle away from his hands and held them in hers.

Finn just stared at her. He stared right in her eyes and thought she was more beautiful than ever. He thought she was perfect. So he did what he felt like doing. He kissed her. He dug his lips deep in hers and for a moment she was surprised, but then she responded. They stood there making out for a few minutes, until Finn broke the kiss and stared at her. He got out of his shirt and picked her up just so he could kiss her more before he undressed her. When he went for the bra she didn't stop him, she was enjoying this as much as him.

Finn looked upon her chest, and a good feeling passed through him. He leaned in and put his mouth around her nipple. He licked it until she gave out a moan and then moved his lips up to hers once more. By now the princess had only her underwear on, so Finn made the next step. He unbuttoned his jeans, took them off and then leaned on his back. Flame Princess moved her pants to his boxers and slowly removed them. Then she grabbed his member and gave it a stroke. Finn felt pleasure strike through his body, as she put her mouth around his cock. She went up and down until Finn stopped her and layed her on her back.

"Now I'll make you feel good" he said as he removed her underwear and stared at her wetness. He didn't understand how she could be wet, since she was made of fire, but he didn't care. He put one finger inside as the princess let out a quick moan, then two, and finally his tongue. While he was licking as good as he could, the princess was holding him by his blonde hair and letting out hard moans.

When she stopped him she told him "I want you to put it inside me, Finn." The boy leaned on his back as the princess was crawling on top of him. He slowly put his cock inside her going faster and faster as her moans were growing louder and stronger. "Oh, Glob, Finn. I feel something!"

"Me too!" they both came at the same time. "Princess, that was wonderful."

"I love you Finn. I'm so glad we did that"

After they got their underwear back on they just laid together in front of the moon. Finn watched the princess fall asleep.

'What the glob did I just do?' He thought as he fell asleep next to her.


	6. Update

Okay guys, this is just a quick update in which I'll try to clarify some things.

First of all, thank you so much to everyone who has read the story so far. I know it's my first fanfic, so I'm not really experienced but I'll try to get better as time passes, and also make chapters longer.

For this story I am currently aiming at about 15 chapters, but this number can change at any time. I really can't wait to finish it because I already have other projects in mind, but that's a little ways down the road.

The reason I chose Fubblegum for this story is because I wasn't really around for that long, and since I joined I didn't really see any FinnxBubblegum fanfics, and I LOVE this couple. But the next stories will probably have other pairings (more than likely).

One thing I wanted to clarify is that, in the last chapter, Finn didn't cheat on PB because of the beer. Well, not only that. It was the new grass sword that did it, because of the curse the wizard put on it. The curse won't change Finn immediately, it will happen slowly, as you can see when he stabs the warrior he contemplates later why he did it.

Now, I do have a question for you. Which character do you want to see in the future chapters of the story?

character of your choice

I'll try to get the next chapter up tommorrow, anyway, thanks for your support guys, please tell me which character you want to see, and...Bye 3 !


	7. Chapter 6

Let's Try Chapter 6

'I'm sorry I just left without telling you, but I got some stuff to figure out, Flame Princess'. That's what the note Finn found when he woke up said. His head hurt a little, but he didn't really pay attention to it. He looked around him as he remembered what happened last night. It all slowly came back to him, everyhthing he and Flame Princess did, and he couldn't help but think Marceline was to blame because of the beer he gave him. Though he did feel like there was something else that made him cheat on Bubblegum, he just couldn't put the finger on it. 'I thought I had better control of myself' he thought 'I should probably clean up here and go inside to see if Jake is still sleeping'.

He found the dog sleeping on the couch with a butt drawn on his face. He shook him a little until he started to open his eyes. "Hey, Jake, what happened last night?"

The dog got up and strecthed a little, then he finally opened his mouth."We had a blast, it was totally crazy here. I never even realised you were gone."

"No, I mean, after I went out. Did something weird happen?"

"Well, by the time Cupcake brought the weed and we started smok...Uhhh, I mean by the time we brought the...uhhmmm, chocholate, yeah!, by the time we brought the chocholate nobody really knew what was going on. Oh, but I did see something weird. Right before the chocholate came Marceline just barged in, took her stuff and left. She looked pretty mad too! I don't know what her deal was, everybody else was just having a fun time. Anyway, where have you been?"

Finn's heart skipped a beat there for a second. Marceline saw EVERYTHING. She saw and she was probably going to tell Princess Bubblegum." I just didn't really feel that great so I went outside for some air. Nothing special. Well, I'm gonna head over to PB now, I need to tell her something."

"Sure, man, see ya later!"

Finn believed that he could make it to PB in time, maybe she would forgive him if he got there fast enough. But at the same time, Marceline maybe didn't even tell her. He had to choose where to go first. If he went to Marcy, he could prevent PB from ever finding out, and if he went to his girlfriend, he could make her forgive him if she already knew. 'I gotta know what Marceline knows first, maybe she didn't even see Finn and Flame Princess' he thought as he set his destination for Marceline's cave.

He was halfway there when he heard someone calling him. "Finn, wait up, I need to talk to you." It was Flame Princess.

"Listen, princess, whatever happened last night, I wasn't really myself. I had a couple of drinks and I acted on impulse. Now I'm really in a hurry, so if you could just let me go, that'd be great."

"I already know about that, and I know it meant nothing to you, but..."she was interrupted by Finn.

"You knew? You knew and you still did it? Do you know how much I regret it now? Flame Princess, Marceline saw us, and she probably told PB by now, so you pretty much ruined my relationship with her! How selfish are you?"

Flame Princess had a sad look on her face. "Just listen to me Finn. I'm sorry for what I did, but there's something else going on, you need to hear me out!"

"I don't care if you still like me! I don't care about you at all? You think you can just give up your kingdom and now everything will be fine? I'll never forgive you for this, OR for breaking up with me! Why won't you just go away?! You ruined everything!"

By now, the princess had her eyes full of tears and she couldn't stand having Finn's eyes on her. "If that's what you want...ok. I'll just go away and you won't see me again." She left running and didn't even once look back.

Finn was angry, but as she left he felt a little guilty.'Maybe that was too much' he thought. He wanted to go after her and apologize, but he didn't have time for that. 'I don't get why I've been acting so crazy lately. I just do the first thing that comes in mind, without even thinking!'. He was angry at himself now, but he had to get to Marcy's cave fast.

When he finally entered the cave he went straight for the door and knocked hard."Marcy!" he shouted. There was no response so he slowly opened the door and walked inside. He searched around the house for a bit, but Marcy wasn't here at all. He knew then where he would find her. She probably already told Princess Bubblegum by now.'Well, I should just try and make her forgive me, if she's not too mad.'

He ran outside and headed towards the Candy Kingdom as he heard a few men talking on the road. He hided behind a rock and watched as they passed by. Then he knew immediately who it was. The warriors whose leader he killed yesterday where carrying a captive. He didn't take a good look, so he didn't know who it was, but he couldn't waste any more time. He had to get to Bubblegum faster, he could deal with the warriors later.

When he finally arrived at the Candy Kingdom he couldn't believe what he saw. The front gate was destroyed, and the main street that led to the castle was ravaged. There were fires that the poor candy people couldn't stop, but what really troubled him was that there was a hole in the window that led into Bubblegum's bedroom.

Behind him a familiar voice called."Finn, thank glob you're here, you need to help us!" Peppermint Butler seemed really worried.

"What happened here?"

"It was a group of warriors. They disabled the Gumball Guardians long enough to take what they wanted."

"Well, what did they want?"

"They took the princess. They came in fast, set fire to the houses along the way, grabbed the princess and then ran away before we could even get the Banana guards. I don't even know if...Finn? Where are you going?"

"I will stop them , and get the princess back. They won't hurt her."

"If they wanted to hurt the princess they would've done it here, Finn! We need your help right now. The fire is too much for us to handle. So many will die if you just leave us!"

Finn looked behind at the destruction the warriors left, and he felt anger and pain flow through him. But most of all, he wanted vengeance."I will go kill them, that's all that matters to me right now." With this he left.

Finn soon found a track he could follow, that would lead to the warriors. He ran as fast as his feet allowed him too, until he finally found a large cave with a campfire inside, and more men around it. He came closer and listened to their conversation.

"Hey, boss, why didn't we just gut her back there?"

"That would be too easy. We'll have a little fun with her first, and then we'll get to gutting. That boy will learn to never mess with us again."

"You'll regret this, you monsters!" that sounded like the princess.

"Shut up you, no one can save you now!" after he said that, Finn heard a smack, and he knew who received it. Anger once more surrounded him, and his grass sword grew instantly.

"Okay, let's she if this one looks pretty without clothes, hehehe" the man moved his hands towards the princess, but then he suddenly stopped. He looked down and saw a sword coming out of his chest. He collapsed on the ground, while Finn got his sword out of his stomach and looked at the other men.

"You shouldn't have done this." Finn said as he started slashing away left and right, killing all of the warriors with ease. The princess looked at him with shock.

"That wasn't neccessary, Finn. We could've just locked them away."Finn cut her handcuffs and helped her to her feet.

"I'm just glad you're ok. I'll do anything to protect you." He tried to kiss her, but she turned her face.

"I know what you did, Finn. Marceline told me."

"Princess, I...I wasn't...Uhhhh! Look, I was drunk, ok? I didn't want to do it, I just wasn't myself lately. I thought I could control myself, but it seems I was wrong. Please, I already talked with Flame Princess and she understood it wasn't me last night, believe me. Besides, it was Marceline who gave me the beer!"

"You're acting so childish Finn! You think just because you're sorry everything will be ok? Just...just give me some time. Alone time. We'll talk later."

Finn was out of options. "Ok"

"Cool. Is the Candy Kingdom safe?"

"I couldn't stay there and make sure it was safe. I had to get to you as fast as I could!"

Princess Bubblegum was really mad now. "Finn, you know I care about my people more than anything! No matter what happens to me, they come first! I don't even know how many died in the fires, and you think you did the right choice?! You know what, just go. I'll go and handle it myself. Just leave me for some time."

Finn knew exactly how he made Flame Princess feel now, and he felt really bad."Ok. I'll go then"

On his way home Finn realised something was wrong. He wouldn't usually make all this bad decisions. He knew he had to find out soon enough, but now he just wanted to rest.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Peppermint Butler

"And after you finish repairing the houses, fix the hole in the Princess' bedroom." Peppermint Butler finished handing out orders to the Banana Guards and entered the castle to find Princess Bubblegum. When she arrived from the forest she seemed really angry, but she made sure everyone was okay first. After that she locked herself in her lab. While he talked to the guards, Peppermint Butler found a piece from Finn's Grass Sword laying on the streets. He picked it up and thought about using it to clone another sword for himself.

When he arrived in front of the lab he knocked on the door. "Princess, what happened in the forest? Where is Finn?"

"I told Finn his services were not required at this time."

That was odd. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Just leave me alone Pep-but. If I want food I can get it myself." There was a hint of sadness as well as anger in her voice.

"As you wish, Princess." Peppermint Butler opened a secret passage in the castle and traveled through some tunnels until he arrived at his own personal lab. "Now, let's see if we can work with this grass from Finn's sword." He sat cross-legged and whispered some magical words. The grass started floating. He could feel the power coming out of it, but there was also something else, something evil. He looked deeper and deeper inside the grass, looking for the source of the evilness and then something struck him. He felt as if a truck just ran him over, but after that he widened his eyes and realised what was really in the grass. 'I have to tell the princess!' he thought.

He took the grass and ran back to the princess' lab. "Princess, I have to tell you something very important, so please, open the door!" The next few moments he waited in silence. He touched the door knob and tried opening the door. "Princess? Are you here?" he asked, as he found out the door was opened. 'She left' he thought.

Finn

He looked around for a secret entrance. 'A dungeon will clear my mind a little' he thought earlier. 'Then I can figure out why I've been acting so strange lately.' Eventually he found a hole behind a rock. He fell inside it and realised he was in a dungeon. 'Perfect!'

Finn started walking down the dungeon. He looked around him and thought this wasn't a normal dungeon. It looked more like Princess Bubblegum's lab than a dungeon. He entered a huge room with a lot of computers and a big screen in the middle. "Okay, this is definitely not a dungeon!" he exclaimed. He tried pushing multiple button on the computers, but none of them worked, so he gave up and sat down on an old dusty chair. "I wasted so much time finding this place and all I get is some abandonded lab. The computers aren't even working!"

Right as he finished his sentence all the computers started at once and the big screen lit up. Finn shielded his eyes because of the screen's brightness, but eventually got used to it. A face suddenly showed up on the monitor.

"Hello, boy. I have been expecting you."

Finn had doubts that was true. "You're just a computer, how could you expect me?"

"Not you especially, but a human was bound to show up sooner or later. I was a human as well, but now I am just one thousand computers combined."

That caught Finn's attention. "Human? Are you... are you from before the war?"

"Yes. My name is Mark. When the war started I led a scientist group in this bunker. We turned it into a lab, and started working on a way to save humanity, should the war lead to a destruction of almost all humans. We found out that even if we did survive the bomb, it would take many years until we could start working on a cure for the effects of it. So we started another project. We brought one thousand computers in here and looked for a way to put my brain into them. That way, when a human will find the lab, we could give him instructions on how to save our race."

"Save it from what?"

"The bomb brought a disease with its detonation. The chances of fertility of humans lowered to five percent. When the project was complete and my mind entered these computers I worked for nearly 200 years on a cure. It would've been done sooner, but it was hard working without a body. After that I put myself in sleep mode until a human would find me. Now I see that a thousand years have passed since the war. Listen to me, boy. You are the last hope of humanity. I have the formula for the cure, but I need a final ingredient. I have access to all the computers in the world, so I know where you can find. If this data is correct, then your name is Finn, right?"

"Right."

"Okay, Finn. There is only one place on Earth where you can find this ingredient, though I believe you have ties to this place."

Finn didn't like that. "Where exactly is this place?"

"Princess Bubblegum's lab in the Candy Kingdom."

Finn started having doubts. "Why should I trust you anyway?" He crossed his hands.

"I can't convince you Finn, but I can offer you something." Finn raised an eyebrow. "I have discovered there is a human camp nearby. I can tell you its coordinates if you bring me the ingredient."

The offer was highly tempting. Finn wanted to know more about others like him. 'Maybe I can convince the princess to give me the ingredient and I won't have to steal it. Yeah, I should try that!'

"Okay, I'll do it. I hope you're not lying to me, because I'll come for you if you do!" With that he exited the lab and went to the Candy Kingdom.

Flame Princess

'He said he would always be there for me. He said he would never hurt me. He said I am one of his closest friends. And what's even worse- he promised all those things.' Flame Princess was looking at an old photo of her and Finn that they took when they were together. It was all so simple back then. Now he is with Princess Bubblegum and he loves her just as he loved Flame Princess once.

'Then again, I shouldn't blame him. I knew he was drunk and I still accepted, knowing he wouldn't do something like that sober. He wouldn't do it under influence either, but she knew it the moment she set eyes on it. The Grass Sword. It made Finn cheat on his girlfriend, and will probably lead him to doing even worse things. I tried to warn him, but he would just not listen. I can sense evil, and when I was near that sword I felt a lot of evil.' Flame Princess realised she needed to save Finn from that sword, even if he said all those bad things to her. 'No. It wasn't him who said that, it was the sword!'

After she considered all of it again, she decided to go over to Finn's Treefort. She got there pretty quick, flying all the way and saw Jake just leaving the house.

"Hey, Jake, where are you going?"

"T.V. is finally moving out of Lady's house. I need to help him pack his stuff and find him a job. I'll be gone for a few days, but I didn't have time to tell Finn yet, so if you see him, let him know. I'm in a hurry."

"Wait, where is Finn?"

"I don't know, he left this morning. You can wait for him here though."

Princess Bubblegum

"Bonnie, how many times do I have to tell you, it was MY fault! After I gave him the beer I should've kept an eye on him. He really loves you, I know it!"

The princess already knew that. "It's not just that. Today he left my people to burn and came to save me. And when he found me he could've just incapacitated those guys, he didn't have to kill them! I saw the look in his eyes when he did it, he did it for revenge. I don't know what's gotten into him, but I mean to find out. Until then I just can't be with him."

"Fine, have it your way, but he seemed fine to me." Then she thought for a second and said "Well, actualy, now that you mention it, i did notice something strange at the party. He was thinking about something he'd done, and he looked pretty sad. And the Finn I know would never accept beer, Jake just raised him too well. Hmmm. Maybe you're right."

"Well, thanks for talking with me, but it's getting late and I need to get back to the kingdom."

"Anytime, Bonnie! See ya!"

She closed the door and started walking towards the Candy Kingdom. She arrived about half an hour later and headed straight for the laboratory. She needed to find out what was happening to Finn, and fast. When she wanted to enter the lab, she saw the door was open. She heard a noise. 'Oh, Grod! Someone is inside!' She opened the door slowly, but then she stopped. The princess was schocked by what she saw. Finn was looking through her experimental ingredients and when he found what he was looking for he turned around and saw her.

"Why are you stealing my ingredients!" she exlaimed.

"I...I...You weren't here and I really needed this!"

"That is the only sample I have! I told you so many times I don't like people looking trough my stuff! I can't believe you of all people would do this! If you had a good reason then I would've given you the ingredient, but I highly doubt you have a good one, otherwise you wouldn't steal!"

"Princess, I really need this, fast. I couldn't wait for you to return! You wouldn't understand if I explained it to you! When I am done with it I will tell you everything, but now I just don't have time!"

She felt betrayed once again by Finn. "I will not let you take it until I hear an explanation!"

"Damnit, princess, I don't have time for this!"

"If you leave with the ingredient we are done Finn! I don't understand how you could do this to me!"

Finn looked really angry after the princess finished her sentence. "I love you with all my heart, Princess, but if that's how you want it to be, then I have no choice." Finn stormed out of the lab, knocking the princess down and didn't even look back. 'That's not Finn. I don't know what happened to him but I will find out.'

"Princess!" That was Peppermint Butler. "You're finally back. I need to show you something!"

"Do it tommorow, please. I just want to rest now."

"It's really important, Princess!"

"I understand, but it will have to wait until tommorow."

Finn

"You don't know how big of a service you just did to humanity! I will finish the cure in a couple days, until then, you can visit the human camp at the coordinates I gave you. When the cure is complete you will need to return. I can't use it, so that falls to you."

"Sure, I'll be back." Finn left the lab. He still felt a little guilt for what he did back at the Candy Kingdom, but something told him he did the right thing. The same thing that told him to kill the warriors and steal the ingredient, but this time he felt it was right.

Finn decided he will go to the human camp tommorow. Right now he needed rest, so he went to the Treefort. When he arrived, the house seemed to be empty. He climbed upstairs, but realised he wasn't alone. Flame Princess was sleeping on the couch. He remembered how he screamed at her and felt guilty again, but he also felt anger, knowing it was his love for Princess Bubblegum that made him react the way he did. Now, that love was gone. He remembered the night of the party, when he slept with Flame Princess. It was amazing. The voice inside of him spoke once again. It told him to completely forget about Princess Bubblegum because his true love stood right before him. And just like always he listened to the voice.

He closed the gap between him and the princess and stared at her beautiful warm lips. He leaned in and kissed her, until she woke up. There was surprise in her face.

"Finn, why did you do that?"

"I love you Flame Princess."

That made her even more surprised. "No, Finn, listen to me, this isn't right, you're not thinking straight!"

"Last night I wasn't thinking straight. Now I am."

"Finn, just let me explain!" He knew he would have to tell her what she wanted to hear.

"Flame, I broke up with Princess Bubblegum. I finally realised you were the one I loved all along. I want nothing more than to be with you, believe me! I know you love me too. We can be together," he put one hand around her back and another behind her head "just like old times."

He kissed her again. She resisted at first, burning his lips, but then she cooled down and started kissing him back. They kissed passionatelly for what seemed like forever and eventually ended up in the bed. They fell asleep together again, but this time, Finn didn't feel any guilt.


	9. Chapter 8

Princess Bubblegum P.O.V.

"Princess! Princess! Princess, wake up!" PB opened her eyes and saw Peppermint Butler next to her.

"Finally! Princess, I have to tell you something very important."

"Okay, let's hear it."

"I analised Finn's grass sword and it turns out it's cursed! It is slowly eating away at his heart, making him more and more evil. Eventually he will believe all his friends are against him and he will start killing people on sight!"

That was a lot to take in. "I…I noticed something changed about him. Now it makes sense. How do we remove his sword?"

"That's the thing, I don't have a solution yet. Give me some time to figure it out and try to keep him away from danger in the meantime."

"Ok, but don't take too long….I…I can't stand seeing Finn like this."

After that she went to her lab and found her tracking device. 'Good thing I planted that tracker on Finn.'

Finn P.O.V.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked around him. Flame Princess was still sleeping, so he went to put his clothes on quietly. Then he climbed down the ladder and heard a sound. It came from the phone. "Sounds like I got a message."

He picked up the phone and started reading. 'The location of the human camp is just east of the Ice Kingdom. When you are done there come back to the shelter. I have a final quest for you.'

Finn couldn't believe it. The only other humans he ever met were Betty and his dad, but he only saw them once. Now he was gonna meet a whole group of them. He might even find out who he is.

All this thoughts made him impatient, so he hurried towards the door.

"Finn!"that was Flame Princess calling.

Finn turned around to face her "I really gotta go FP, what is it?"

"You need to listen to me, please. I kept trying to tell you this. Your sword is cursed. It will slowly destroy your soul as long as you use it. We need to get rid of it somehow!"

After considering it, Finn finnally answered "You….maybe you're right. I felt kinda strange lately. But it will have to wait, now I really need to go somwhere."

"But…"

He interrupted her "We'll talk when I get back. See ya'!"

He hurried out the door and into the forest heading for the human camp Mark told him about.

He must've been pretty close when he heard a noise. Looking to where the noise came from he saw something pink moving. When he realised what it was he felt anger go through his body.

"Finn, stop, you don't wanna go there!"

"How do you know what I want? Get out of the way, I don't want to have anything to do with you."

"Finn, just listen to yourself. This isn't you! This isn't the you I love! That sword is changing you into something bad and evil!"

That surprised him. "How do you know….I….I have been feeling weird lately." He looked at her again and realised he was mad at her for no reason, that the sword made him hate her in the first place. "Oh, Gob, I'm so sorry PB. I…I've been such a jerk. Please forgive me!"

"Thank you for understanding Finn. I knew something was wrong when you started acting strange. We need to get to the Candy Kingdom and find a cure or something."

"Wait, first I need to…I need to go deeper in the forest. I need to find something." Finn wanted to go forward but PB stopped him. "I saw what you're looking for Finn. You won't like what you find there!"

"I need to see this, Princess. I want to know!"

"Okay…..I can't stop you. I'll be waiting at the Candy Kingdom."

With that they separated. Finn went deeper and deeper into the forest until he finally found it.

And then he wished he didn't. The camp was a ruin. The tents were burned and no one was alive. There were four corpses laying on the ground. Finn felt sad like he hasn't felt in a long time. He thought he was gonna get to meet others like him and now his hopes are shattered. He felt a tear but he fought not to cry. He decided he needs to give the bodies a proper burial.

Later, after he finished the burying he headed straight for the fallout shelter. He entered the lab and opened the computer.

"Hello Finn. I trust you have found the camp?"

"I did….but they were all dead."

"I am terribly sorry to hear that. Well, as I said I have a task for you. I have finished the cure but I have no way of distributing it to all the humans, unless you can deliver it."

"Deliver it where?"

"Inside the Candy Kingdom there is a giant tree that I believe you already know. Pour the cure on its roots and the leaves will release a substance in the air. That substance will spread around the Earth and thus all humans will be cured."

Somehow, Finn didn't feel very happy when he heard that. 'But I still probably won't meet other humans'he thought sadly.

"And this 'cure' will be completely harmless?"asked the boy.

"To humans…yes. Though it may be extremely nocive to other beings."

"Wait… what do you mean 'extremely nocive?"

"Most of the intelligent beings in the world will die in a week's time, while the humans will live normally."

"What?! That's insane! I'm not going to kill millions just to save the humans. Many of my friends will die!"

"Finn, you need to understand…this may be our last chance to save humanity."

"If all the humans are like my dad then maybe they're not worth saving."

"You don't know what humans are like. You won't do this just because you don't know any! If you deliver the cure…I can tell you were your mother is."

Finn couldn't believe what he just heard. "I can't do this to my friends…to Jake…or PB."

"No, but you can do this for your mother."

"I…you're right. I have to save my kind."

"Good. Then take this bottle. Pour it on the roots of the tree and you will complete your destiny."

Finn took the bottle from the table and exited the lab, heading straight for the Candy Kingdom.

Princess Bubblegum P.O.V.

She was looking out the window, waiting for Finn to arrive. When he finally did, he looked troubled.

PB came out to talk to him. "What's wrong, Finn?" She asked.

"It's nothing PB."he said walking past her.

"Where are you going?"

"I…I need to get sonething done."

She stopped him. "Finn, what do you want to do? Be honest with me, please."

He raised a bottle. "With this I can save the humans. I just need to pour it onto the roots of the Giant Tree."

Something didn't sound right. "Where did you get that? It might be dangerous. Let me run a few tests on it first."

"No! I need to hurry. He said…he said he can tell me where my mother is."

That surprised her. "Who said that? Finn, he may be lying to you."

"Don't stay in my way, Princess. This cure can save humanity, I know it can!"

"Listen to yourself. It's that sword again, it's making you crazy! Let's just remove it and you'll see you're wrong."

"No…no! You can'tstop me, I'm too clo…AAAHHH!". A firebolt hit Finn in the back of the head and he passed out. PB looked up and saw Flame Princess.

"I can get his sword off while he's out."said the fiery girl.

Princess Bubblegum didn't expect FP to help her, especially since she was jealous on her, but she needed to trust her.

Flame Princess landed and put her hands around Finn's hand. She said some magic words and looked at PB one last time before finishing her spell. "Tell Finn I always loved him….please." she said before dissapearing.

PB couldn't believe what she just saw. The grass sword was gone. Flame Princess had sacrificed herself to save Finn. She realised the flame ruler loved Finn more than life and because Finn was with her, FP couldn't live with that.

Finn P.O.V.

Finn opened his eyes.

"Finn. Are you okay?"asked PB, who was standing right next to him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm alright. I'm so sorry PB. I wasn't myself when I did all those things. And I almost did another mistake."he said, breaking the bottle with the substance.

"So….I guess we can try again now?"she said.

Finn got up and looked PB in the eyes. "Yes. Let's try again."he said as they kissed for what seemed like forever.


	10. Chapter 9

Epilogue

"Flame Princess was born and raised in a place of evil. She never knew affection until she met Finn. And against all those things she found the will in her heart to do the good thing, to right her wrongs and save the person she loved unconditionally by sacrificing herself. She will always remain a hero in our hearts and we must look up to her at all times." As soon as Princess Bubblegum finished her speech the people of the Candy Kingdom applauded and Peppermint Butler unveiled the statue representing Flame Princess.

Finn helped the princess get off the stage and walked along with her towards the castle.

"She shouldn't have given her life for me. There might've been another way."said Finn.

"If you were gone she wouldn't have had anything to live for anyway. She really loved you."she took Finn's hand and looked him in the eyes. "But I love you too. And now we can finally be a normal couple."

"Yeah, you're right." Finn suddenly stopped. "I'm gonna go check on something. See you soon." "Okay, see you."

* * *

Later that day

Finn climbed down into the cave. He found nothing but a dead end. Then he realised the fallout shelter caved in and the lab was destroyed. 'Guess I won't be seeing Mark again.'

He returned to the Candy Kingdom. At the entrance she found Marceline.

"So…you're okay now?"she asked.

'PB already told her' he thought. "Yeah. Look Marcy, you know I wouldn't cheat on the princess. It was that cursed sword that made me do it."

"I know, I already talked with her. Well, I'll let you go to her now. See you around."

"Yeah, see you."said Finn as he entered the Candy Kingdom to find his girlfriend.

* * *

Sooooo I made an epilogue due to request. Thank you all for the amazing support and I WILL be doing more of these. Maybe I'll do a sequel to this story, but until then I'll do more shorter stories. I want to get used to writing so the next part of this will come more easy. I couldn't do it without your reviews guys, so thank you once more. See you on the next story.


End file.
